happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pet Peeve
Pet Peeve is an episode of Happy Tree Friends, the fourth episode of Internet Season 4, and the 82nd episode overall. HTF Episode Description Enjoy this episode with some very special guests from our Video Bomb contest! Plot After making an explosive experiment, Sniffles creates a living blob that he adopts as a pet. However, when Sniffles pets it, the skin on his hand burns off due to the blob being made up of acid. After getting the blob a metal collar and bandaging his own hand, Sniffles takes his new pet for a walk. He spots Lumpy feeding the birds with a bag of bird food, but the blob crawls onto Lumpy's leg, prompting Sniffles to spray it off. After Sniffles leaves, Lumpy realizes his leg was melted and, in shock, spills his bag of bird food all over himself and then he is attacked by a flock of hungry birds and vultures that want the seeds. Sniffles and his pet then go for a walk, and the blob sneezes a puddle of acid in the middle of the bridge they were walking on, melting a hole in the bridge. Handy then walks along the bridge and falls in the hole, getting his head stuck in the hole. Sniffles then drives a car over Handy, but luckily, his hard hat saves him from getting crushed. In the middle of the road, Sniffles is driving, with the Mole closely behind. The blob then sticks its head out of the window, dripping acid onto the windshield of the Mole's car. The Mole turns on the windshield wiper to wipe it off, but instead, the acid spreads and cuts off the glass, which then falls onto the Mole's face, slicing it off and making the van run out of control. Back at the bridge, Handy, who somehow got out of the hole, is run over by the van. The scene goes back to Sniffles, who is happily driving and watching the blob, but then the blob melts through the seat. Worried, Sniffles ducks his head through the hole the blob made and looks under the car. Luckily, his pet is safely stuck to the underside of the car. However, it then flies off, causing Sniffles to scream. The car then moves onto the sidewalk and the curb cuts off part of Sniffles' head, killing him. Back at the park, Lumpy is covered in bandages and has on a peg leg. Lumpy looks down to see the blob once again cuddling his other leg, melting it, and making him spill bird food all over himself, restarting the chain of events again. As the iris comes along, Lumpy sighs in frustration, and as the credits roll, he is heard screaming in agony as his organs splatter while the birds maul him. Moral "A house is not home without a pet". Deaths #Mole's head is cut in half by the windshield of his car from the blob's acid. #Handy is run over by the Mole's truck. #The upper part of Sniffles' head is cut off by the pavement. #Lumpy is shredded by a flock of birds. (Confirmed by Kenn Navarro) Injuries #Sniffles had his hand burned because of the acid from his pet blob. #Handy's head is hit with a car. #Lumpy's left leg disintegrates and falls off after Sniffles' pet lays acid on it #Lumpy receives multiple scars on his body and loses an eye and an antler after the birds attack him. #Lumpy's right leg disintegrates and falls off after Sniffles' pet lays acid on it (debatable and off-screen). Goofs #When Sniffles' car ran over Handy, the force generated should have been enough to push him all the way through the hole. #When the Mole's head is sliced by the windscreen, his skull shouldn't be visible as the entire front half of his head is sliced off. #It would be impossible for Handy to crawl out of the hole (unless he got help) #When Sniffles runs over Handy the moment he falls into the hole, his helmet gets dented. But when Handy gets out of the hole, the dent on his helmet is gone. #When Sniffles walks across the bridge there are no trees under the bridge, but in the next scene, there are trees. #It's strange that Sniffles didn't think of stopping the car first before checking under it, considering that he's supposed to be one of the smarter characters. #When the glass slices mole's face, his nose is upside down on his skull. #If one looks closely when Handy falls in the hole, Handy doesn't have any visible ears. #When The Mole dies his glasses disappear in mid air. Trivia *A "pet peeve" is something a person particularly finds annoying. *Tricksy and Really Good Unicornius (winners of Truffles' Video Bomb Competition) make their one-time appearance. *This is the first internet episode to star Sniffles since Wrath of Con. *Sniffles' lab (and possibly whole house) has changed since its last appearance in I've Got You Under My Skin. *This is Handy's first appearance in Internet Season 4. *The Mole was driving a van in both this and the previous episode. *Lumpy has an injury/death similar to one of the comics ("Bird Brained"). *Lumpy being attacked by the birds is an allusion to the Alfred Hitchcock movie, The Birds. *This episode and A Vicious Cycle air in the same month, making this the second time since a year ago where they air two episodes in one month (coincidentally October for both years), a rare occurrence. *Handy, The Mole and Lumpy are featuring characters in the episode, who are described as no hands, no eyes, no brain. *No female characters appear in the episode. *Tricksy appears when Lumpy is feeding the birds while Really Good Unicornious appears when Sniffles and The Mole are driving on the road. *Handy's death is similar to his death in A Bit of a Pickle, and his fall on the hole is similar how he became stuck in No Time Like the Present, Unlike A Bit of a Pickle, gore/blood was shown when Handy got run over by Lammy. *Sniffles' death is similar to Handy's death in From Hero to Eternity and one of Flippy's death in Double Whammy Part 2. *This is the first episode, since I Nub You, that Truffles doesn't appear. *This is the first time the Happy Tree Friends theme isn't heard during the credits. *Like in Just Desert, Lumpy is attacked by vultures again. *This episode proves that The Mole has buck teeth under his shirt, as when he died, his skull has buck teeth. *Mole, Handy, and Lumpy (respectively) die the same order they did in A Hole Lotta Love, Concrete Solution, and Don't Yank My Chain. *This is the second episode that references the 1988 remake of "The Blob" since Wingin' It. **The blob could also be a reference to the Alien from the 1979 film Alien, due to it's acid-like body. **Even the third episode is Cheesy Does It, due to Shifty's injury. *This is Lumpy, Handy and The Mole's first death in Season 4. *Lumpy is the only character to suffer a slow, painful death. *By coincidence, the "Wander Over Yonder" episode "The Pet" aired a day after this (October 4, 2013), in which the episode contains a creature who also spits a substance that dissolves through matter. The ship that episode takes place on is covered in that substance. *The screams made by Lumpy when he died are the exact same as the ones he made during his other death in Mime to Five. Furthermore ironic is the fact that Lumpy dies the same way in both episodes. *This is the last episode where Sniffles' snout is curved. It changes later on to become straight. *This is the second time that a character (Lumpy) is heard in the credits. The first was Lammy in Royal Flush. *Not only the Blob is responsible for all deaths, Sniffles is as well for making the Blob in the first place. Category:Sole Cause Category:Internet Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Internet Season 4 Category:No Females Category:Episodes Starring Sniffles Category:2013 Episodes Category:No Survivors